


Your Lightsaber is Your Life

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Lightsabers, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan, sharing a weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It happens in slow motion.  Jango turns just in time to see a blaster bolt hit Obi-Wan’s belly; he stumbles back a step, eyes widening in shock before a second hits and he falls.





	Your Lightsaber is Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](http://www.thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/post/174990840747) of Temuera Morrison with a lightsaber.

It happens in slow motion.  Jango turns just in time to see a blaster bolt hit Obi-Wan’s belly; he stumbles back a step, eyes widening in shock before a second hits and he falls.  

Jango’s blasters are out of charge, and his jetpack is lying in pieces across what’s become a battlefield.  The only weapon left is in Obi-Wan’s slack grip, and without thinking, he picks it up, standing protectively over his husband’s body.  Rain hisses on the blade of light; it’s  _ red _ , like blood, like fire, like his whole world right now as he gives in to his rage and screams a challenge in Mando’a to the soldiers in Republic armor: a pale, pathetic imitation of his own.  Fury and adrenaline rushes through his veins and he doesn’t know if it’s all his own, but how  _ dare _ they lay a hand on  _ his riduur _ ?  The soldiers - only a handful left of the force that had been sent after them - take a step back, caught off-guard at the sudden shift of the battle, and he doesn’t hesitate to use their hesitance to his advantage.  

His vision goes red again, and when he blinks, they’re dead at his feet.  Jango doesn’t spare them another glance. He clips the lightsaber to his belt for safekeeping, feeling the rage that had wrapped around him like a cloak fade to a ghostly presence at the back of his mind as he drops to his knees in the mud next to Obi-Wan, carefully turning him over to check for a pulse.  “Damn fool,” he whispers, relief flooding him as he feels a pulse beneath his fingers, “I’m forging you armor after this, whether you like it or not.” He carefully picks Obi-Wan up, cradling him to his chest as he carries him to the ship. The lightsaber doesn’t leave his side after that, not until Obi-Wan is awake and healed enough to carry it again.  

“My master used to tell me,” Obi-Wan muses, his eyes distant as he turns the hilt over in his hands, “ _ Your lightsaber is your life _ .”  He looks up at Jango, a faint smile playing at his lips.  “There is no one else in this galaxy I would trust with it.”  They don’t say anything for a long time after that; Jango doesn’t think there’s anything else that needs to be said.


End file.
